The future of Karen McCormick
by bartsimpsoncake.55
Summary: Its about Karen and her future
1. Finishing 7th Grade

In the year 2021, Karen McCormick at age 13 in the 7th grade and the date is May 21st 2021 the last day and Karen received her Report Card and said

Chapter 1 : Finishing 7th grade

Karen : Yay I got 3 A's and 3 B's... Oh no I'll be in 8th grade!

(30 minutes later)

Karen : Mommy it was the last day of school and look at my report card

Mrs. McCormick : Wow sweetie you sure were intelligent, Are you ready to start 8th Grade

*Karen was really scared to start 8th grade*

Mrs. McCormick : What's wrong?

Karen : I am really scared cause of my busty height and even very lonely without a boyfriend!

Mrs. McCormick : Oh honey, someday you'll make a boyfriend!

(2 months, 3 days later in August 3rd, 2021)

Stuart McCormick : Karen, our little sweetie girl time for another year of middle school and the year of 8th grade and your now known as the big girl of South Park Middle School!

Karen : (comes out of her room) O-ok I-I'm ready... (she gulped)

(At South Park Middle School)

The 8th grade English teacher : OK kids we have a new student and her name is Karen McCormick! So be nice to her!

(Karen went to her seat and followed what the teacher said)

The 8th grade English teacher : Very good Karen the rest of my new students and I mean by the rest there just awful!

(2nd hour started and its math)

The 8th grade Math teacher : Alright students we have a new student in the class and her name is Karen McCormick!

(Karen did the same thing in her English class)

The 8th grade Math teacher : Thanks Karen you are such a good student then the rest!

(3rd hour started and its History)

The 8th Grade History teacher : Welcome students we have a new student in the class and her name is Karen McCormick!

(Karen still did the same thing in the other two classes)

The 8th Grade History teacher : Excellent work Karen I like the way you do!

(4th hour started and its Science)

The 8th Grade Science teacher : Greetings students welcome to science and we even have a new student and her name is Karen McCormick!

(Karen even did the same thing)

The 8th Grade Science teacher : Thanks Karen your so sweet!

(5th hour started and its lunch but Karen still ate alone since the 7th grade)

Karen : *sighs* I wish I wish I had a boyfriend to date.

(The 6th and final class started and its Art)

The 8th grade Art teacher : Hello students welcome to art class, we will welcome out new student and her name is Karen McCormick!

(Karen did the same thing in all her classes)

The 8th grade Art teacher : Great work Karen I'll see you tomorrow!

(The 1st day of 8th grade middle school has ended for Karen and she went home to her parents and saw Karen)

Mrs. McCormick : Hi honey, how was your first day?

Karen : It was good and very scary!

Mrs McCormick : Hey its all right just watch when you'll get to South Park High, that will be scary cause both of your brothers Kevin and Kenny used to be there but they got expelled from trying to smoke a cigar at school and I kicked them out of the house and they have no future!

Karen : Wow!

(1 year later in August 3rd 2022)

Stuart McCormick : Karen its your first day of South Park High School!

Karen : (She gulped hard!) Oh, boy.

To be continued...!


	2. Starting High School and finding a date

Chapter 2 : The first day of High School

So Karen got out of her room and said to her dad that she is ready and went to the bus and at the age of 14 she found a guy with green hair, white shirt and pants and blue shoes and his name is "Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid"

Karen : Excuse me, have we met?

Boo : (He noticed that familiar face) K-Karen Oh my gosh your all grown up I remember you when you were in Elementry School so very cute and little, and now your grown up you look very lovely dressed!

Karen : Aww, your such a sweet person.

Boo : Yep, you look much prettier then Wendy, Bebe and Red!

Wendy Testaburger : Dude, don't even say that she's ugly and poor!

Bebe Stevens : Yeah you heard her, listen to what she said!

Red : So don't EVEN think about going out with her!

Boo : Hey how about you three just SHUT UP, or else I'll blow fire at you like at Elementry School like I just murdered Mr. Garrison, do you WANT THAT?

(Wendy and her 2 friends ran away screaming)

Karen : Thanks for scaring them away and also I really want someone to date. (She started crying)

Boo : Maybe I can date you!

Karen : (With shock) YOU WILL?

Boo : Yes and I will always be there with you for protection if anything bad happens!

(Later when Karen got home with extreme happiness)

Mrs. McCormick : Oh gosh Karen, how you get so happy?

Karen : Someone asked me for a date and I feel very happy!

Stuart McCormick : Oh my take us to this persons house and what's his name?

Karen : Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid.

Stuart McCormick : Wow isn't that the kid that has no parents but his former parents died but his parents comes down from heaven for communication?

Karen : Yes and he loves me!

Mrs. McCormick : Let's go see him!

(So Stuart, Carol and Karen went to see Boo and when they got to his house Carol knocked on the door and saw the angels of Boo's mom and dad!)

Samantha Princess Rabbid : (she opened the door) Hello can I help you?

Mrs. McCormick : Um Hi we were wondering that we can talk to your son Boo cause he said to our daughter Karen that he would date her?

Sam Prince Rabbid : Oh sure, we were just talking to him about dating and we accepted it and he can sure date your daughter!

Karen : Yay, so where is he?

Boo : Right here, wanna take a walk down to Starks Pond and see the sunset?

Karen : Sure I would love to see one like that!

To be continued...!


	3. Watching the futuristic sunset

Chapter 3 : Watching the futuristic sunset of Starks Pond while dating

(While Boo and Karen went away from their parents for a while to watch the sun setting down they saw Jimbo and Kern)

Jimbo : Well hello Karen McCormick who that with you?

Karen : Its my handsome date and his name is Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid.

Jimbo : Wow is he nice to you when you first met?

Karen : Yep, when we were in Elementry School!

Kern : How sweet, Very sweet.

Boo : Mind if we watch the sunset?

Jimbo : You sure can and its this way to your left across that tree!

(Boo and Karen saw the sunset across Starks Pond and when Boo checked the time it was 8:00 PM and Karen was asleep on Boo's elbow peacefully!)

Boo : I'd better take you home, my love! (Boo said with a love response.)

(So Boo carried Karen and went to the McCormicks house and rang the doorbell and saw Mrs. McCormick and she said to Boo)

Mrs. McCormick : How was the date?

Boo : It went great and then your daughter fell asleep! (Then Boo gave Karen to Mrs. McCormick and Boo went home!)

Mrs. McCormick : I hope you had a good date sweetie, Good night honey (While putting Karen to her bed and closing the door)

Karen : I love you Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid (She said with a whisper)

To be continued...!


	4. New Day Prom

Chapter 4 : A New Day + Prom

(Boo and Karen head for another day and Prom stuff are being setup and the prom will start on February 13th 2023)

Karen : Man, I'd wish I would go to prom!

Boo : How about I'll take you?

Karen : REALLY? (With shock)

Boo : Of course I really love you all the time!

Karen : Aww, you are so very sweet, can you get me a green dress?

Boo : Of course I will I'll pay for it

(When Boo and Karen went to the stands for the dresses for the girls they noticed Liza, Samantha and Brandi)

Liza Morello : Hi Boo, never thought I see you here!

Samantha Himitisu : Which color dress is your girlfriend looking for and please give her name to.

Boo : I am looking for a green dress and her name is Karen McCormick!

Brandi Velasquez : OK 1 green dress for... Karen McCormick?

Boo : Yeah she's my date and I'm paying the dress for her!

Brandi : Oh ok that makes sense, here you go and that will be 10.00 Dollars!

(Boo gives Brandi a 10 Dollar bill and paied the green dress!)

Samantha : Have a fun day and wish us luck with our dates to

Boo : Yeah that'd be perfect! (He said with a sweet response)

Karen : I also need a new hair style where can we find a barber?

Boo : Well its right here, and its only 3.00 Dollars for the girls, and would you like pigtails for your hair?

Karen : Sure!

(So Boo and Karen went to the barber area where the prom stuff was at and the barber gave Karen her pigtails)

Karen : S-so how do I look?

Boo : You look like an adorable cute girl with cute hair!

Karen : Aw, your so sweet!

(6 months later in February 10th 2023)

Boo : 3 more days until Prom

Karen : Yep!

To be continued...!


	5. Sweet things and Carol's Death

Chapter 5 : Sweet things and Carol's Death

After Prom passed by the announcer saying that Boo and Karen being the Prom winners of the Year 2023, Now in 2024 Boo in his Senior Year and Karen in her Sophomore Year, of January 3rd, 2024 Boo is showing serious love to Karen

Boo : Oh Karen, I never thought you'd grow up like this!

Karen : What do you mean?

Boo : Its cause of how beautiful you are.

Karen : Awww, your so sweet!

Boo : I know, Karen, I know.

(Boo is taking Karen home and noticed when they went inside Karen saw that her mom got murdered)

Karen : AH! MOMMY!

Boo : Who'd do such a NASTY thing... (They saw Heffer) Oh dear. YOU! My worst enemy!

Heffer : Yes, It's me, now Karen your Daddy is NEXT!

Karen : NO!

(Out of nowwhere it was Eric Cartman and he shot Heffer with 30 bullets)

Boo : (Noticed Heffer is dead) Wow... I can't believe that Cartman actually killed Heffer!

Eric Cartman : I know that, now protect your girlfriend at all costs and to let you know Karen your dad is in a basement all tied up!

Karen : Oh thank goodness my Daddy is safe!

(Later at Carol McCormick's funeral)

The Chruch Reverend : She will be missed!

Karen : (She hugged Boo) Mommy i'll miss you! (She shed tears!)

To be continued...!


	6. Karen's Wedding

Chapter 6 : Karen's wedding

In the year of 2028 Karen decides to get married

(Boo at the McCormicks talking to Karen)

Boo : After doing such sweet things to you my love all I wanted to say is... (Pulls out a wedding ring and said the 4 beautiful words) "Will you marry me?"

Karen : (Gasps) Yes!

Boo (Shouts with extreme delight) WOOHOO! WOOHOO! YES SHE'S GONNA MARRY ME, IN YOUR FACE EVERYBODY! WOOHOO! WOOHOO!

(later at the church for the wedding, 4 other married couples which were married in 2026 are Liza/Cartman with their kids Derrick and Alex, Samantha/Stan with their daughter Evelyn Marsh, and then Brandi/Kyle with their daughters Ellie and Sara were invited to the wedding and with that,Father Maxi was giving the names)

Father Maxi : Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid will you be Karen McCormick's wife for life and be together forever?

Boo : I do.

(Father Maxi turns to Karen)

Father Maxi : Karen McCormick will you be Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid's husband for life and be together forever?

Karen : I... I...

Father Maxi : Do you?

(The 4 couples and there kids looked scared)

Karen : I do.

Father Maxi : Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, Boo you may kiss the bride.

(Boo and Karen kiss)

Samantha Himitisu : I have never seen a Roman Catholic and a Shinto marry before, so beautiful! (While crying)

Brandi Velasquez : Its so very beautiful to see Karen McCormick get married. (While Crying)

Liza Morello : Now that is the most cuti... (Sees her Mom and her brother cry)

Max Morello : I have never seen Karen so happy... (Crying)

Elizabeth Morello : I'd never cry at weddings but this one is very beautiful (Crying)

To be continued...!


	7. Moving In

Chapter 7 : Moving In

Boo and Karen are still in there wedding dresses and they moved into a big $5000 house which Boo's angel parents gave to him for the payment and now in August 7, 2028 Boo's Mom and Dad bought some cheap furniture that became 80% off.

Boo : Oh Karen its really beautiful, Isn't nice this new house.

Karen : I know Boo its lovely its just that... I'll miss my Mom and Dad.

Boo : Don't worry, you can let them visit whenever you want.

Karen : D'aww thank you so much.

(Later at 6:00 AM on August 8)

Karen (in the Kitchen not feeling well)

Boo : Karen are you OK?

Karen : No I am not feeling well I puked in the toilet for a whole hour.

Boo : Oh dear gosh (Takes her to Hell's Pass Hospital)

Doctor : Well Karen it seems that your... (Whispers to Karen she's pregnant)

Karen : WHAT! How will explain this to Boo?

Doctor : Just wait til you get home, OK?

Karen : O-Ok *Sheds a tear* (walks out of the room)

Boo : Hey honey, what did he say to you?

Karen : Can I say it when we get home

Boo : (Drives Karen to their new home and they were sitting on the couch) OK What did the doctor say?

Karen : I'm Pregnant.

Boo : *gasps* WHAT!

To be continued...!


	8. Karen's Pregnant

Chapter 8 : Karen's Pregnant

Karen : Are you happy that I'm having a baby... (Didn't notice he ran out the house) Boo?

Boo : AAAAAHHHHH! (Screaming in terror and going to Samantha Himitisu's House and when there he knocked the door hard while screaming her name) SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA! (while screaming in terror at 9:00 AM)

Samantha Himitisu : Who is knocking at the door like crazy? (she opened the door and noticed it was her friend Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid which is very scared) Boo... Are you ok?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Ok? OK? No I'm not, Karen's having a baby! (He was very overreacted)

Samantha Himitisu : What, but its a sweet miracle, you should be happy, here come in.

Boo : (went in the home of Stan &amp; Samantha and he was told to sit on the couch.)

Samantha Himitisu : Don't feel freaked out about that baby that Karen is holding in her belly, you just gotta be happy, OK now go say sorry to your wife and be happy, OK?

Boo : OK. (He was taken home in Stan's car)

Stan Marsh : Don't feel bad Boo, I had trouble with my life since I was in High School, but hey being a father can be rough, I had little trouble, with my daughter Evelyn Marsh but I never screamed out of my house and made my wife cry, Be happy OK. (when they arrived at Boo &amp; Karen's house.)

Boo : Thank you Stan, you are very helpful. (He went inside and said sorry to Karen) Sorry, Karen.

Karen : Thank you, I was worried about you my sweet husband and I shed little tears.

Boo : I was at Stan and Samantha's house talking to Samantha about needing to be happy that your having a baby.

Karen : Please be happy, just do it for me, please?

Boo : OK.

To be continued...!


	9. Being a father is hard

Chapter 9 : Being a father is hard

Since Boo is having rough times starting to become a father he went to go see his Angel Mom and Dad at his very old home.

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *knocks on the door*

Sam Prince Rabbid : *opens the door* Boo, our sweet son is that... your all grown up, how old are you now, and what do you need?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Heh, Right now i'm 24 Years Old and I need your help and advice, my wife Karen McCormick is becoming a mother and she is pregnant which means the baby is coming in 8 months left cause one month has passed, and I could use some very serious help and advice how to get started.

Samantha Princess Rabbid : Aww, your becoming a Dad, how sweet you should show us what your kid looks like when it comes in May 2029 here come in the kitchen and we'll talk.

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : OK, *comes into the kitchen*

Samantha Princess Rabbid : Now, here is a list, I always recommend doing a baby shower which will always be first, OK then when those 8 months are passed take her to the Hospital and she'll start to have that baby. Then finally you will start paying child support which we did with you when you were born. And trust me you can do it.

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Ok Mom, I'll do my very best and very hardest.

Samantha Princess Rabbid : Thank you sweetie. *kisses him on the forehead*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *walks out and went back to see Karen* Hey honey, I'm back.

Karen : *sighs* Hi sweetie pie, lay your hand on my belly please.

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *layed hand on Karen's belly* Kicking.

Karen : I know are you ready for 8 months to pass?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : We need to start a baby shower, FIRST!

Karen : D'aww that is so sweet of you to remember.

Boo : I will invite Liza/Cartman, Brandi/Kyle and Samantha/Stan so they can see that your having a baby.

Karen : I'd love that.

To be continued...!


	10. Baby Shower & 8 Months later

Today is a baby shower and Boo invites 3 other couples

Cartman : Umm... Boo, where are the Cookies, Ice Cream and Cake?

Boo : *sighs* How many times do I have to tell you?

Kyle : Dude, Boo he is fat.

Boo : Your Fat Kyle!

Kyle : FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT FAT, YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME THAT SINCE THE 4TH GRADE!

Brandi Velasquez : Yeah please don't call my husband that.

Boo : Excuse me for a minute. *goes to see Samantha outside in the backyard*

Samantha Himitisu : *sees Boo worried* What's wrong?

Boo : Its the baby thats coming and its gonna be very rough becoming a father.

Samantha Himitisu : Don't worry *hugs him* Everything's gonna be alright OK?

Boo : OK. *goes back inside to see how Karen is doing* Hey honey you doing good?

Karen : I'm scared.

Boo : Don't worry it will be OK, Trust me you'll be fine when the baby comes you'll be a sweet mother.

Karen : O-Ok *she blushes*

*8 months later at 10 AM*

Boo : Honey, are you OK... *she saw Karen on the ground* OH NO, Sweetie Pie what is it?

Karen : C-c-c-c-c... *breathing very fast and hard*

Boo : Settle down there, tell me what is... *gasped* THE BABY *sends a text to Liza, Samantha and Brandi*

*At Liza/Cartman's House*

Liza : *on her phone reading a text* Karen's baby is coming!

*At Samantha/Stan's House*

Samantha : *on her phone reading a text* I better go now!

*At Brandi/Kyle's House*

Brandi : *on her phone reading a text* Boo's becoming a Dad!

Boo : *Carries Karen to the Car in the back and drives to the hospital screaming* THE BABY'S COMING, THE BABIES COMING!

To be continued...!


	11. Its a boy

Boo carried Karen as fast as he could and inside Hell's Pass Hospital.

Boo : Doctor my wife is in labor right now and her baby is coming right now!

Doctor : Ok so lets see Today is May 10th 2029 so all the rooms are clear so give me your wife and will get the baby out of her.

Boo : *gives the doctor Karen and puts her on the bed at Room AD1278*

Doctor : OK, Mrs. McCormick/Rabbid just do some big pushes and we'll get the baby out as soon as possible.

Karen : *breathing and screaming in pain* Ok, Oh I never felt so much pain like this before!

Doctor : Don't worry, push until I say so, OK here we go, 1,2,3 PUSH!

Karen : *She pushed in such serious pain while screaming*

Doctor : Good, Good were making progress here, ok again 1,2,3 PUSH!

Karen : *She pushed again in much more serious pain while screaming a little louder.*

*5 pushes and 5 more serious loud screams later*

Doctor : Ok Mrs. McCormick/Rabbid Just... one... more... big... PUSH, here we go 1... 2... 3... PUSH!

Karen : *she pushed very hard, and screamed extremely loud* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Newborn Baby : *cries*

Boo : *outside of the room heard a noise* I'm... A... Father!

Liza Morello : Congratulations!

Samantha Himitisu : *claps*

Brandi Velasquez : Be happy for yourself don't be sad.

Stuart McCormick *comes in* What's with all the Congratulations stuff?

Karen : *Comes in on a wheelchair with the baby*

Stuart McCormick : I'm... A... Grandfather?

Karen : Yes daddy, Meet your grandson, Tony Raving McCormick.

Stuart McCormick : Man I'd wish your Mom were here to see this.

Carol McCormick : *an angel mom of Karen came down* I'm... A... Grandmother?

Karen : Yes mommy, this is your grandson, Tony Raving McCormick.

Boo : He is so very cute. Lets take him home.

To be continued...!


	12. Karen's Pregnant Again

When they were about to take the baby home on June 11th 2029 the Doctor told Boo that Karen is pregnant again.

Boo : W-W-WHAT! Its been one month since she had the our baby boy.

Doctor : I know how you feel, just don't worry ok it will come it the same number of months which is 9.

Boo : So it will come in March then?

Doctor : Yep.

Boo : *sighed and he and Karen went home and got a crib for Tony*

Karen : *looked at the baby* He's so cute.

Boo : *looked also* I know.

*9 months later on March 2nd 2030*

Boo : Honey, Stop leaving the bed so very e... *Saw Karen on the ground* OH NO Sweetheart what is it?

Karen : Our... 2nd... baby... is... COMING! *breathing like crazy*

Boo : *gasps and takes Karen to her car along with their son Tony Raving McCormick and while screaming* I'M HAVING A SECOND BABY, I'M HAVING A SECOND BABY!

To be continued...!


	13. Its a girl & Mother Troubles

Chapter 13: Its a girl &amp; Mother troubles

Boo : *carries Karen to the hospital along with their baby Tony Raving McCormick*

Boo : *up at the doctor's desk* Doctor my wife is in labor. AGAIN!

Doctor : Ok Its March 2nd 2030 and will take her.

*1 hour later*

Tony Raving McCormick : *asks his Dad even though hes only still 0-years-old* Will I have a sister?

Boo : We'll see...! *hears crying* It could be true.

Doctor : *comes out of the room and tells Boo* Its a girl.

Boo : WOOHOO!

Tony Raving McCormick : I have a sister, Yay!

Karen : Meet your daughter Boo, Kelly Bow McCormick

Stuart McCormick : *sees his granddaughter* She's adorable.

Carol McCormick : *sees* She is adorable!

*5 Years later in March 2nd 2035 and Boo is aged 34.5, Karen aged 32 and their kids Tony at age 4.7 and Kelly at age 4.5*

Karen : *in a Green Sports Bra and Long Green Pants and a Pink headband on her head* I'm gonna get on the treadmill for 30 Minutes.

Boo : Sure thing sweetie, I'll take Tony to Karate class and Kelly to Ninja Class. *takes the kids*

*3 hours later*

Karen : Being a Mother is very hard for me.

Carol McCormick : *sitting next to her*

Karen : *Turns her head and surprised to see her mom and hugs her* Oh mommy, I'm very happy to see you.

Carol McCormick : I know how you feel.

Boo : *he and the kids are back* Oh... Hey Mrs. McCormick cheering up your daughter?

Carol McCormick : Yeah, she's feeling kind of sad.

*Another 5 Years later in May 9th 2040 and Boo is 39.5-Years and Karen at 37-Years and their kids Tony and 9.7-Years and Kelly at 9.5-Years*

Tony Raving McCormick : Hey Kelly lets make a a card for our Mom for Mother's Day.

Kelly Bow McCormick : That'd be great!

To be continued...!


	14. Mother's Day & Halloween

Tony : Happy Mother's Day Mommy!

Kelly : Yes, Happy Mother's Day!

Karen : Oh you totally remembered *she hugs both of her kids*

Boo : Heh, You seem very happy Karen... I guess

*5 months later on Halloween night*

Tony : Me and Kelly are going with Liza &amp; Cartman's Kids, Brandi and Kyle's Kids and Samantha &amp; Stan's daughter!

Kelly : How long do you want us to be back?

Karen : Around 10 P.M. but I wouldn't do Midnight cause thats a bad idea cause that's why I'm dressed as the female animatronic chicken from Five Nights at Freddy's and your dad being the animatronic fox... Pretty Much.

Boo : Yeah, Try to be back by 10 P.M.

*Tony and Kelly see Derrick, Alex, Sara, Ellie and Eveylen and they walk with them when its past 10 P.M.*

Eveylen Marsh : I'm scared what time is it?

Sara Broflovski : *Checked her phone* Midnight!

Alex Cartman : MIDNIGHT!

Derrick Cartman : Oh No, What if the animatronics come out and stuff us in Freddy suits?

Ellie Cartman : OK now your really scaring me.

*they all heard a voice*

Officer Barbrady : You kids shouldn't be out here even though your together, I should probably get you all home now.

*Barbrady takes the kids to their houses and when at Boo and Karen's home Barbrady saw Boo and Karen in FNAF costumes*

Officer Barbrady : Aren't you two way old for costumes

Karen : Um we wanna do something special without scaring our kids actually.

Officer Barbrady : Makes sense.

Boo (Still in his Foxy costume) : You 2 should have been more careful, even though you got 4 bags full of candy at least...!

Tony : Yeah.

Kelly : Pretty Much.

To be continued...!


	15. Kevin and Kenny are uncles

It was November 1, 2040 and Kevin and Kenny McCormick are both together on the streets feeling very cold and the weather was 39 Degrees.

Kevin McCormick : Gosh so very cold Kenny we need to find a house.

Kenny McCormick : I KNOW I'M THINKING!

Kevin McCormick : Even though our sister is not married and doesn't have kids she's good with her Mom and Dad.

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : *walking with her husband and 2 kids*

Kenny McCormick : *sees Karen and taps on Kevin*

Kevin McCormick : Oh my... Is that Karen *sees someone and 2 little kids* Oh dear this can't be good.

Kenny McCormick : *Walks with Kevin* You beat up this person OK?

Kevin McCormick : Sounds good.

Kenny McCormick: Karen, Karen! Are you ok? This man ain't hurting you is he?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : What are you talking about, he's my husband!

Kevin McCormick : WH-WH-WHAT! *takes off his sweater and shirt* C'mon Karen's husband do your worst.

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *arms and legs turn into Bowser* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!

Kevin McCormick : *Freaked out* Oh no...

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *punched Kevin McCormick in both eyes*

Kevin McCormick *been punched and falls to the ground* Ow...

Tony Raving McCormick : How can he do that?

Kelly Bow McCormick : Yeah how long ago what this?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *turns* About 35 Years.

Karen McCormick: REALLY! Since your were 5 Years old!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Yep, oh and tell your brothers that their uncles.

Karen McCormick : Oh yeah, I'll tell them now. *goes up to his older brothers* Kevin, Kenny i'd like you meet your nephew and niece Tony and Kelly.

Kenny McCormick : Really you had kids?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Yep, I wanted to make my Mom and Dad happy.

To be continued...!


	16. Future Thanksgiving Dinner

Chapter 16 : Future Thanksgiving Dinner

Boo : *A future stove from the kitchen that his deceased parents got him* Now this is a really nice stove hope it work good still

Karen : *puts two large hams in the oven* Thank goodness killing turkeys became Illegal since 2025.

Boo : *closes the oven*

*3 hours later, on a large table with other couples*

Cartman : *eats mashed potatoes like crazy*

Kyle : You need to stop getting fat Cartman.

Boo : You need to stop being fat Kyle.

Kyle : STOP IT DUDE! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT TO ME SINCE FOURTH GRADE!

Brandi Velasquez : Please stop Boo.

Stan Marsh : *asked* Karen has he been always doing this?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : I believe so.

Samantha Himutisu *sees her daughter ate 8 hams* Careful Evelyn.

Evelyn Marsh : Sorry Mommy just hungry.

Derrick Cartman : Hey Alex do you think the peas have a nice flavor?

Alex Cartman : I think so.

Sara Broflovski : Is the french bread good Ellie?

Ellie Broflovski : Its very tasty.

Tony : Did any of you kids make your Christmas list of 2040 me and Kelly made ours?

All of the kids : We sure did.

To be continued...!


	17. Future Christmas in 10 Days

*On December 15th, 2040 at 11 AM and Boo was working and Karen was washing dishes to get ready for Christmas and Tony and Kelly were looking at the tree.*

Tony Raving McCormick : Wow so very empty...

Kelly Bow McCormick : Yeah but only 2 from our Grandparents 1 for each of us.

*doorbell rings*

Kelly Bow McCormick : Mom can you get the door.

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : *sighs* i wonder who could that be... *opens the door and sees his dad*

Stuart McCormick : Hey Sweetie. I got your kids 2 more gifts.

Tony Raving McCormick : Yay!

Stuart McCormick : *sets the 2 gifts under the tree* Just so you know my sweet little grandkids your grandmother will come down from heaven on Christmas Day to see your gifts.

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : *cries and hugged her Dad* My Mommy is coming!

Tony Raving McCormick : *Hugged his Mom*

Kelly Bow McCormick : *Hugged her Mom

Stuart McCormick : Don't cry my all-grown up adult big girl Karen.

To be continued...!


	18. Future Christmas Eve

*On December 24th 4 PM 8 hours from Christmas Boo finished work and overtime for the extra money and Karen is still feeling sad*

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : *cries on the couch*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *comes down stairs with Tony and Kelly* Try talking to your Mother kids? Make her happy like you did on Mother's Day.

Tony : *went with Kelly* Mommy... whats wrong?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : I miss my Mom.

Kelly : Don't worry Mommy... you'll see her come down from heaven on Christmas day.

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : O-Ok... Come to your Mom and give her a hug

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *sits next to her and kissed her in the mouth*

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : *blushed red* Boo... you never done that since our wedding day, I know you are always find me cute right?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : No, a beautiful girl, NO WAIT a sexy girl cause you workout in your green sports bra and pants and your pink headband.

Karen McCormick : *holds Boo's hands* Don't look kids this will be gross!

Tony : *covers eyes*

Kelly : *covers eyes*

Boo and Karen : *start to have sex*

*4 hours of sex later*

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Boo that felt real good, I love you so much

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : I love you too much also

To be continued...


	19. Future Christmas Day

*It was 8 AM on Christmas Day and Tony and Kelly got up and looked at the tree with a lot of presents*

Tony Raving McCormick : Holy snap!

Kelly Bow McCormick : Oh my goodness look it all the presents that our friends and family members!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Karen come quick!

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Whoa look at all the presents your friends gave you both.

Tony Raving McCormick : *shakes one of his presents* I wonder why this present is so soft *opens it* Mommy... whats this?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Oh that well my older brother Kevin wanted to give one of his old clothing that the day we were poor.

Kelly Bow McCormick : Mine is soft too *opens one of her presents* Mommy why do I have one of your clothes as a gift?

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Well I wanted to sew up one of my old clothes and wanted give you one of mine to fit your size.

*doorbell rings*

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Kids that might be Kevin and Kenny, go to your room quick and put on the new clothes!

Tony and Kelly : *Both go to their room and put on the new clothes*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *opens the door* Hello?

Stuart McCormick : Hello Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid. I brought a large turkey for the christmas dinner, and by the way were are my cute grandchildren

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Come out kids.

Tony Raving McCormick : *comes out of the room shy* I feel that Kevin's clothing makes me a little chubby.

Kelly Bow McCormick : *comes out shy as well* I feel like this clothing makes me chubby as well.

Kevin McCormick : Is that my little nephew in MY CLOTHING? He's so cute!

Kenny McCormick : And my is Kelly in my sister's clothing... that's really cute.

Carol McCormick : *comes down from the sky and saw her grandkids* Oh my our grandkids in our kids clothing!

Samantha Princess Rabbid : *puts hands on her son's arms* Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid, You've been a good son to us and a great husband to your wife I'm happy

Sam Prince Rabbid : I feel so happy and me and your mother made a lasanga for the dinner as well.

Karen McCormick : Let's Eat

To be continued for one more chapter!


	20. New Year 2041

*It was December 31st 2040 at 11:59 pm*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Oh its almost 2041!

Karen McCormick/Rabbid : Yeah almost.

Tony Raving McCormick : Are you ready Kelly?

Kelly Bow McCormick : Yes

Stuart McCormick : Ok the TV shows that there's 30 more seconds for 2041.

Carol McCormick : 20 more seconds.

Samantha Princess Rabbid : 15 more seconds.

Sam Prince Rabbid : This is it 10 more seconds.

TV from the crowd : FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!

Boo and his family and others : HAPPY NEW YEAR 2041

*And so ever since Karen McCormick had such a good time in the 7th grade and to 8th grade and dated Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid and married him went a tough time having two kids and had such a great time*

The End.


End file.
